Bleach: Half Hollow, Half Shinigami
by EdArt
Summary: Ichigo's mother Masaki, is a Vasto Lorde, more specifically; Espada Number Zero. Ichigo pledges to his beloved mother to help Hollows and Humans by purifying Hollows. Masaki and Ichigo fuse souls under a Spiritual Contract which Ichigo agrees on. Ichigo gains Masaki's powers and Spiritual Energy. Aizen is on his way to take away Masaki's powers from her and... Continued in story


Bleach: Half Shinigami, Half Hollow.

"..." = Talking

_'No it can't be!'_ = Thinking/Mental conversation

'_**YOU IDIOT!**_' = Angry Thinking etc.

"**HE HE HE**" = Demonic, Evil, Angry, Shock etc.

"_**You Alright**_" = Angelic, Desperate etc. (Beast/Entities)

***BOOM* = **sound effect

… = Meanwhile/pause in speech

(Continuation)

...is nearby. Ichigo is destined to fall in love with an Espada, how will Soul Society feel about this?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ****BLEACH **(Though I wish I did!)

**I ONLY OWN THE CHANGES TO THE CANON I MADE AND SOME CHARACTERS I WILL BE IMPLEMENTING INTO THE STORY LATER ON.**

**This is an extremely short Chapter. This is a one off. (Only because it's an intro****duction**** to the story****, just**** to see if people like it.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was night time and the sky was dark. Many stars were visible in the dark night sky. Karakura Town Hall was full of noise.

***CHANTING OF ICHIGO'S NAME***

"Kurosaki Ichigo... Winner of this year's International Kendō/Kenjutsu Competition for the Under 13's. Congratulations for retaining such a prestigious title at such a young age Kurosaki-san. Everybody give it up for Japan's two times World Kendō Champ... Kurosakiii ICHIIIGOOO!" The announcer cried in joy.

Everybody was overjoyed, Kurosaki was an extremely popular child in the world of Martial Arts. He had achieved many prestigious titles at a raw age of 9 and he had many fans globally. He was the embodiment of many top Martial Artists who all had admitted their deep respect for him.

Ichigo had the biggest grin on his face as he stood on the top of the podium with his trophy and money prize of 50,000 Yen. He looked around for his family and saw his Father, Mother and two sisters in the crowd, he smiled and walked off to take some photos for the Photographers.

"Masaki-chan, Yuzu and Karin are tired, I'm going to leave Ichigo with you. Make sure you hurry on your way home Saki-chan." Isshin winked as he kissed his wife on the lips.

"Hai Ishi-kun!" Masaki winked. Isshin smiled and left with the two girls who hugged their mother and left with a 'Goodnight Kaa-san, see you when you and Ichi-kun get home.' Masaki smiled and waved them goodbye.

…

Photographs had been taken and the announcer has said his goodnight. Things were drawing to an end. The crowd started to disappear and Masaki went to the boys changing room to find her son putting on his last shoe.

Ichigo realised his mother watching him struggling to put a shoe on and he blushed. He finally got his tight shoe on and held his mother's hand as they walked out of the venue that was being cleaned before they closed it.

"Well done Ichi-kun you were phenomenal out there. You're such a cutie aren't you." Masaki smiled.

"Kaa-san I can add this trophy to my Boxing, and Taekwondo trophies for the Black Belt Japanese Under 11's Championships. It's a shame I lost in Kung Fu though... missed out on a getting a Black Belt... anyway I still have the Brown belt I worked so hard for."

"You worked extremely hard, everyday excluding weekends, doing hourly sessions in four different martial arts. I'm extremely proud of you Ichi-kun." Masaki smiled.

Masaki and Ichigo were an inseparable pair. Ichigo shared secrets with her he pleaded not to be told and she too told him things only her and her husband knew, like how she was a **Vasto Lorde **ina special and top secret gigai that Kisuke had created for the Shinigami Isshin and her. They were blank human bodies that took a long time to create.

Kisuke went through the trouble of erasing his memory so he didn't know Masaki was a Vasto Lorde. Being in a relationship with a Hollow would be frowned upon because it hadn't been done and there weren't even laws in place to combat such a relationship. So far as Soul Society was concerned Hollows were evil and need to be purified. Ichigo knew he was human because Masaki had told him about the human gigai Isshin and her were given by Kisuke who no longer remembers. Ichigo hadn't seen his mothers true form; he wished to see that.

Ichigo and Masaki were walking down their favourite path on the way home which was next to a river, when Ichigo felt he needed to tell his mother something.

"Kaa-san..."

"Yes Ichi-kun?" Masaki replied.

"I just wanted to share a secret with you. I've been training myself for the past two years as a Shinigami. I can control my Reiryoku(Spirit Energy) to the best of my ability and I have been using my Zanpakutō for quite a while now. I do all this when I'm alone, I normally use those pills to leave my body and train somewhere I won't get noticed. I don't know its name yet but I know it's been calling out to me and I've seen him or her in this separate world. There are lots of skyscrapers and the buildings are all funny." Ichigo smiled happily. Masaki stopped to look at her son, she was very proud of him.

"Well done Ichi-" Masaki's eyes widened in horror as she felt pain rush through her body.

"Kaa-san are you okay? You're not hurt are-" Ichigo was silenced.

"I'm very proud of you Ichi-kun. Now I want you to show me that sword of yours okay take this pill." Masaki asked with worry in her voice, she knew Ichigo's life was in danger and needed to do something fast. She had sensed something very dangerous approaching she knew exactly who it was

_'Ksst, he's approaching quickly. Damn __you Aizen...' _Masaki thought as she smiled forcefully to keep Ichigo calm. Ichigo started shaking he now knew why his mother was panicking.

"Kaa-san I can sense someone's Reiatsu approaching. I'm scared... its scaring me." Ichigo cried as he clutched onto his mother's clothes.

His body fell to the floor the moment Ichigo took the pill. Masaki went on her knees over the lifeless offspring of her and Isshin's human gigai. Masaki was clutching onto Ichigo's soul and Zanpakutō as he stood over his lifeless body and in front of her.

She whispered into his ears something like a spell or contract. Without Masaki having to tell him what to do, Ichigo whispered very lightly, but with all his heart... '**I Kurosaki Ichigo, son of Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki a****gree to this spiritual fusing contract. I give permission for our souls to become one, Masaki Kurosaki, my mother will become part of me and my sword once I impale her with my Zanpakutō. This shall be my signature to finish the contract.**'

At that moment in time Ichigo could hear his Zanpakutō's calls, _'So that's your name... Zangetsu...'_

Ichigo's sword was releasing tremendous amounts of Reiatsu as it transformed into a White Zangetsu. He could feel his mother's soul fuse with him and his Zanpakutō as he slowly put his blade through his mother's body.

He was scared. He didn't know if this would work, and he wasn't ready to be the reason his mum died. Ichigo made sure he didn't get his mother's blood on him and made sure there was no blood on the sword. He swung it to one side and the blade was clean of blood, but Reiatsu flew was released from the blade causing a strong gust of wind and an explosion. Ichigo was done with the sword and it wrapped itself back into the black cloth.

Ichigo held the hilt tightly, he wouldn't know if everything had worked until he got the chance to perform Jinzen. Ichigo pumped some of his Reiryoku into his old body. The energy was enough enough to last 10 years of life as Shinigami, he looked at Ichigo and then before he knew it, Ichigo kicked him in the head and he was out stone cold.

Ichigo calmed down so he could focus; right now he had to survive what could be an attack from an powerful unknown individual.

_'Kaa-san talked to me about this happening... I trust her that__ it's working and that the fusion has already taken place. I'm sure everything will be all right if Kaa-san planned this.'_

**FLASHBACK**

It was a sunny afternoon on a cool Saturday afternoon. And Ichigo and his mother lay on the grass looking at one another having a deep mother to son conversation on girl issues.

Ichigo enjoyed his mother's company more than anything else. She had finished explaining what most girls like and want in a man.

"If I wasn't married to Isshin the cheeky bugger, I would definitely want men like you and him... you're both very alike personality wise. It might not look but believe me, Isshin is a bit of a mummy's boy." Masaki smiled and Ichigo blushed.

"Thank you Kaa-san. Kaa-san can I tell you something?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes dear, what's the matter?"

I want to be a Shinigami... I want to protect everyone including hollows by purifying them. Most of all I want to protect the ones dear to me. I don't want anyone to lose a loved one because they were killed by a hollow. Neither do I want to see an evil and heartless hollow who just seeks power killing people and other hollows. So I'll stop it from the roots. I won't allow people to become hollows and I'll purify hollows too." Ichigo explained.

"Then will you exterminate me... Ichi-kun?" Masaki asked with curiousity she was in no way angry or sad.

"No. You're my mother silly! If you became evil I would find a way to bring you back. Anyway I'm also half Hollow but I'm not evil, I have a heart. I'm grateful you're who you are; otherwise I wouldn't have been alive to meet such a great woman." Ichigo explained proudly.

Masaki was touched by his response, "You're my little Kurosaki. I always hated Shinigami because some don't do their job properly. I hated myself because I was a hollow and hadn't been purified by a Shinigami. I hated the way I looked but... you and Isshin helped me accept what I was, I do hope you still see me as your pretty mother when you see me in my true form. You're the only two Shinigami I could ever love; Isshin and Ichigo Kurosaki." Masaki boasted as she kissed Ichigo on the forehead and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay mother! And you're a beautiful being Kaa-san! Can't believe they banished Espada Number 0 all because her mentality represented that of a loving heart. I doubt they'll find an Espada as strong as you though Kaa-san!" Ichigo winked.

"My heart resides in my mentality and the people I care about. My heart resides with you, Karin, Isshin and Yuzu. As long as all of you are alive being me is no problem or struggle at all. Yes I doubt they'll find another Arrancar of my ability so one day Ichigo, they'll come to take my power. When that time comes we will have become one so I can protect you and you can protect me. My soul will fuse with yours and my powers will be yours. I have written what you must say in this scroll, learn it thoroughly you never know when they'll come. This is an ancient ritual that has long been forgotten. You will have to put 10 years worth of spiritual energy into the fraction of your soul left behind within your old body after the ritual is over when the body awakens knock the body out, doing it before it awakens would be ideal. If you are transported to Soul Society by a Shinigami arriving on the scene then that will go to your favour since you want to become a Shinigami, but if you are not transported to Soul Society then hang around outside Karakura Town until you're transported there. You'll be able to fend off any hollow that'll attack you. I'm sure about that."

"I'll remember that mummy." Ichigo smiled.

**FLASHBACK END**

Ichigo was starting to feel the strain of loosing so much spiritual energy. He had lost almost all of his spiritual energy, if he were to engage in a battle beyond that of Espada level he would surely die.

_'Ksst... I__ hope it isn't anyone funny...'_ Ichigo gulped as he clutched his sword in fear, he could feel the strong Reiatsu approaching him, 'Kaa-san! Where are you?' Ichigo cried inside his head. The Reiatsu was so thick and strong Isshin and Kisuke could have picked it up.

Two men, one in black glasses and the other who looked like a snake appeared.

"Kurosaki... Ichigo... Why are you making such a commotion?" Aizen smiled.

_**Thank you for reading this very short introduction guys hope you enjoyed it! Review **__**GUYS! :D**_


End file.
